nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge
SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge is a 2001 2D platform game developed by Climax Group and published by THQ. The game is based on the Nickelodeon cartoon series of the same name. It was released for PlayStation on November 5, and for Game Boy Advance on November 8, 2001. The Game Boy Advance version was also released on a Twin Pack cartridge bundled with SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman and a Triple Pack cartridge bundled with Tak and the Power of Juju and Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party in 2005. It is the second SpongeBob game released on PlayStation, after Nicktoons Racing, which features SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton as playable characters. The PlayStation version of SuperSponge sold 1.06 million copies, becoming one of the console's best-selling games. The game was later reissued for the PlayStation as a Greatest Hits title in 2002. Plot It is Patrick's birthday, and SpongeBob wants to give him "the best present ever": a photo signed by his favorite superheroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. However, the heroes want nothing more than to get rid of SpongeBob, so they keep sending him to accomplish random tasks around Bikini Bottom. After returning from one such task, SpongeBob discovers that the television in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's retirement home is broken, so he searches Bikini Bottom for repair tools. After finding the tools, SpongeBob returns to fix the television. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, feeling grateful, finally give SpongeBob the autographs. The game ends with Patrick thanking SpongeBob for the autographs, and everyone wishing him a happy birthday. Gameplay The game is divided in five worlds (listed as "chapters"): Bikini Bottom, The Center of The Earth (an underwater volcano), Prehistoric Bikini Bottom, Rock Bottom, and Industrial (the industrial district of Bikini Bottom). Each world is divided into four levels, which are cleared by collecting the object desired by Barnacle Boy. In addition, the fourth level of every chapter has a boss enemy who must be defeated to progress. Scattered through all the levels there are golden spatulas — by collecting all the 100 in a level, SpongeBob wins an extra life. In the PS version, spatulas also serve as health measurers for the player. If SpongeBob touches an enemy, he loses all the collected spatulas, and if he is touched by an enemy without any spatulas, he loses a life. In the GBA version, a separate health measure is used, which can be replenished by collecting items like Salty Fries, Salty Shakes, and Krabby Patties. Lives also can be obtained by finding underpants. In the PS version, by collecting a certain number of spatulas in every chapter, a secret level named "Six Clams Adventure Land" (a reference to the Six Flags amusement park) can be unlocked. In those levels, set in an amusement park, SpongeBob must ride through obstacles and collect all 25 flower tokens. These tokens can be used to buy props for Patrick's birthday party at the end of the game. To defeat enemies, SpongeBob can do a butt-bounce or use certain items such as: *'Jellyfish Net:' SpongeBob can capture jellyfish and throw them at enemies. (The limit of jellyfishes who can be kept at the net is five in the PS version, and ten in the GBA one.) *'Coral Blower:' While with his coral blower, SpongeBob can suck scattered seashells and throw them in order to break rock walls. SpongeBob cannot perform the butt-bounce when he has this item. *'Squeaky Boots:' (Only in PS version) SpongeBob can wear those to walk over spiky surfaces without getting hurt. Their effect is limited, though. *'Jelly Launcher:' A raygun-esque weapon that launches dehydrated jellyfishes. The ammo is limited, and SpongeBob can reload the weapon by collecting a jar of jellyfish, which is marked with a light blue jellyfish drawing on the side. *'Bubble Wand:' SpongeBob, while having the Bubble Wand, can blow up bubbles which serve as platforms. The quantity of bubbles is limited, and SpongeBob can refill the Bubble Wand by collecting pink pots of soap. *'Karate Glove:' SpongeBob can give a karate slap on enemies and grab distant objects. It is a weapon in the GBA version, but in the PS version it is a power-up to be picked up, and its effect is limited. *'Glove World Balloon:' SpongeBob can jump higher than normal and also float (PS version). Its effect is limited. Reception SuperSponge received mixed reviews since its release: the PlayStation's version received 68% and the Game Boy Advance version a 67.83% on Gamerankings. The PlayStation version of this game also received the title of "Greatest Hits". References Category:Video Games Category:2001 video games Category:Spongebob Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Climax Group games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Single-player video games